This invention relates to door security barricades. More particularly, this invention relates to a recreational vehicle(RV) entry door barricade that mounts on the steps leading to the entry door of a recreational vehicle and prevents the opening of the entry door.
Recreational vehicles(RVs), storage trailers, travel trailers, campers and the like typically have steps leading to the entry door of said vehicles. Furthermore, recreational vehicles are typically constructed, in large part, of lightweight materials such as lightweight alloys, composites and plastics in order to improve gas mileage and/or ease of towing. Due to the choice of materials for construction, the entry doors of RVs pose an inviting and not-too-formidable obstacle to burglars and vandals. The entry doors of RVs also pose a natural point of entry since the windows of RVs are typically too small to accommodate burglars and vandals seeking to gain uninvited entry into a RV.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,474181 granted to Davis there is disclosed a door retainer that is attached to the steps of an RV or the like for preventing the door from opening. The device disclosed therein accommodates steps and a door-to-step configuration of a particular size--the device is not adjustable. The disclosed device also merely attaches to the steps of the RV. Therefore, the security benefits of the device may be circumvented by merely removing the steps from the RV, leaving the burglar or vandal unimpeded access to an otherwise intact RV and door. The Davis device is also inconvenient to store and transport when the device is not in use.